la llegada de un joven guerrero
by cloniux
Summary: cuando son goku se encontraba entrenando en la habitacion del tiempo preparandose para enfrentar a piccolo jr un extraño destello lo deslumbro lo trago llevandolo a un mundo extraño
1. cap 1: la llegada de un joven aventurero

capitulo 1 : la llegada de un joven aventurero

renuncia de derechos

creditos a los respectivos creadores

habian pasado 1 año desde la llegada de son goku al templo sagrado , el joven guerrero ya se encontraba capaz de volar y empezaba a controlar la capacidad de sentir la presencia por medio del ki de manera bastante decente gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro mr popo, para este tiempo son goku estaba a los 16 años pero no parecía tener tal edad ; aun parecía un niño "tu entrenamiento estar dando frutos son goku" dijo mr popo con su expresión apacible "jejejeje , tu crees ?" decía son goku que se sentaba para recuperar el aliento lo cual en si era difícil debido a la altura en la cual se encontraba el templo ; tal altura provocaba que ningún avión público fuese capaz de siquiera acercarse al templo.

"usted deber pasar a la siguiente fase de entrenamiento , sígueme por favor" dijo mr popo para después ir al palacio del templo sin esperar a que responda "hey no es justo , espérame!" dijo el joven guerrero levantándose y corriendo a toda prisa de manera comica "aqui es" dijo mr popo que se paraba frente a una puerta mientras el joven guerrero con cola miraba confundido "y que exactamente debo hacer ? , ver la puerta?" decia esto mientras movia su cola haciendo de ves en cuando la forma del signo de pregunta.

mr popo sin decir nada abre la puerta lograndose ver una habitacion al otro lado ; en esta habitacion se podian avistar dos camas con cortinas , en el lado izquierdo habia un baño con todo lo importante y en el derecho una dispensa enorme de un año para dos personas "wooh" son goku se habia agarrado suavemente la garganta inconcientemente mientras miraba al rededor "esta ser la habitacion del espiritu y el tiempo ,temperatura de 50 grados a -40 y la cuarta parte del oxigeno de la tierra" decia esto mr popo mientras el joven guerrero con cola caminaba al rededor yendo a las escaleras que llevaban al exterior de aquel lugar "eso explica porque es tan incom-" no pudo terminar ya que repentinamente siente como si fuera pisado por un gigante de cientos de toneladas cayendo al piso.

"oh , tambien la gravedad ser 10 veces la tierra" dijo mr popo mientras goku hacia lo que podia para levantarse "y...y me lo dices ahora...?!" se encontraba algo molesto y se tira hacia las escaleras sintiendo como su cuerpo se aligera nuevamente "buenas suerte con tu entrenamiento" dijo mr popo mientras cerraba la puerta siendo interrumpido por aquel joven "heeeey , no se supone que me entrenas ?" sin ser respondido la puerta se cerro "ay , ni modo" decia este levantandose con los brazos atras de su cabeza.

casi dos meses despues son goku ya se encontraba mentalmente agotado y su cuerpo se encontraba lastimado "ay ay ay ... , mejor ya me salgo porque mi cuerpito ya no aguanta mas" decia esto para si mismo mientras reia dolorosamente y se levantaba apoyandose en su baston magico "fue bueno que me lo dejara mr popo , si no ni podria levantarme" decia esto mientras iba a agarrar sus cosas. repentinamente logra ver una luz tenue por el rabillo de su ojo "uh ? , eh ?!" al notar unos circulos extraños con signos raros sintio que era peligroso en la condicion que estaba asi que intento salir por la puerta rapidamente hasta que un destello enorme se lo trago.

cambio de escena

en las praderas cercanas a la aldea carne Nfirea Bareare y los aventureros las espadas de la oscuridad junto a momon el aventurero y nabe la aventureta se encontraban buscando un lugar donde acampar ya que se acercaba el anocheser "hmmm ..?" lukeluther miraba atentamente hacia el frente entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar algo "oigan chicos , miren ..." lo decia con un tono serio en su voz lo cual no era normal en el provocando que voltearan a ver a donde decia el "acaso ..., !!!" decia ninyan sorprendido pero sobre todo con miedo corriendo de inmediato a donde el niño se encontraba tirado "diablos que hace un niño en media pradera sin supervision?" criticaba peter notoriamente molesto y preocupado mientras momon y nabe miraban al niño siendo cargado por ninyan que dejaba asomar una cola muy parecida a la de un mono "uuuh ... sin contar la cola el parece estar bien" lo cual provoco miradas entre todos.

ya al anocheser se encontraban acampando mientras dyne cuidaba y curaba las heridas del niño con cola "estara bien , tal ves despierte mañana o en unas pocas horas" tras decir esto hubo un silencio incomodo "creo que a todos se nos hace raro que tenga cola , ya revisaste si era falsa ?" dijo lukerluther reciviendo la respuesta por parte ninyan "es real , parece que es un nuevo tipo de humanoide" esto en si le interesaba a ains debido a su facinacion por coleccionar cosas raras por lo que bajo el nombre de momon dijo "inpedendiente lo que sea parece que es civilizado tomando en cuenta su ropa a la medida por lo que no fue robada , ignorando el hecho de que estan dañadas parecen hechas por alguien razonable y con habilidad" estas palabras provocaron que los demas acintieran con una sonrisa en sus rostros "eso suena razonable , tal ves cuando despierte podamos preguntarle que le paso" dijo peter para luego ir a ver si la comida estaba lista "mensaje : jamas vi a una raza como este niño, necesitamos analizarlo sin levantar sospechas y projura enviar un informe de esto a los guardianes de nazarick sobre todo a demiurge" decia ains bajo el canal de mensaje con narberal "mensaje : entendido ains-sama , le mantendre un ojo encima todo momento posible y enviare cuando pueda un informe a los guardianes" dijo narberal para luego cerrar el canal.

al dia siguiente todos se habian levantado y vieron que la cama improvisada para el niño se encontraba vacia "huh...? , a donde habra ido el niño?" decian esto algo preocupados "dijo que iria a cazar animales para nosotros" dijo momon con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al bosque preguntadose porque tardaba tanto narberal en informarlo, de repento en el bosque se podia ver a una pequeña figura regresando con muchos monstruos arrastrandolos en el piso "ya llegueee!" gritaba el niño dejando ver una enorme sonrisa tan inocente y pura como la de un bebe siendo seguido por nabe-san "e...ese niño ... en verdad ?" los aventureros espadas de la oscuridad y Nfirea estaban con la boca abierta mientras ains se interesaba mas en el niño "hmm? , que acaso pasa algo ?" decia el joven guerrero mientras movia su cola con bastante curiosidad "pues ... es que es bastante asombroso la cantidad de monstruos que arrastras , nabe-san usted los derroto no?" preguntaba Nfirea dejando notar algo de curiosidad en sus palabras "no , cuando...me lo tope el ya habia derrotado al ultimo de ellos" decia esto provocando asombro en los aventureros y el farmaceutico mientras ains le mandaba un mensaje "mensaje : crei que lo ibas a seguir sin que te dejaras ver" regañaba ains para inmediatamente ser contestado de manera algo avergonzada "lo estaba ... pero ese niño logro detectar... no ... , logro verme a pesar de ser invisible, disculpe mi fracaso ains-sama" esto puso alerta a ains que miraba al joven con mas dudas en su cabeza "[acaso tendra alguna profesion especial para eso? ... , aunque el hechizo invisibilidad no es infalible a juzgar por como lo dice narberal no debio costarle nada]" momon se puso pensativo y decidio ir a hablar con el joven "disculpa las molestias , pero ya que todo esta bien ... podrias decirnos tu nombre?" dijo esto mientras el niño parecia estar viendolo algo curioso poniendo nervioso a momon "si no hay problema , me llamo son goku" diciendo esto mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa llena de sinceridad "son goku eh ? , yo me llamo peter mork y ellos son mis compañeros en este viaje" mientras peter decia sus nombres momon se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos "[son goku ? , hmm ... juraria que escuche de ese nombre en un cuento chino ...]" para luego decidir sus siguientes palabras "disculpa joven goku ... pero podrias decirnos a que raza perteneces ? , si no es mucha molestia" esto lo decia con el unico fin de reunir informacion sobre su raza con fines para mejorar nazarick ya que antes de ser detectada por son goku narberal le habia informado que las capacidades del joven con cola excedian minimo el nivel 75 debido a que en ocasiones lo perdia de vista "huh ? , pues soy un humano por ?" esta simple respuesta dejo en shock a todos ya que les costaba creer tal cosa "vamos no juegues con nosotros goku-san , puedes decirnos que raza eres confia en nosotros" dijo ninyan que respondia perfectamente por todos "[no me jodas ! , es muy obvio que no eres un ser humano!]" esto lo pensaba momon activando su suprision de emociones "ya les dije , que acaso no hay otros humanos con cola ?" esta ultima respuesta les habia dejado claro una cosa , el no era conciente de sus origenes y ains sabia que algo debio pasar.

hasta aqui el capitulo 1 , este es mi primer fanfic publicado , espero que les haya gustado y se que la tematica esta muy gastada en verdad queria dar mi vision de como seria un encuentro entre estos mundos , esten atentos al siguiente que se lo subire pronto


	2. la llegada de un ser extraño

**capitulo 2 : **son goku el guerrero de una raza desconocida?

renuncia de derechos

creditos a los respectivos creadores

continuando en donde quedo , song goku se encontraba respondiendo con sinceridad a las preguntas que le tenian dejando 5 cosas claras

1 : jamas conocio a sus padres y no sabia si tambien tenían o tuvieron colas

2 : fue encontrado por su abuelo asi que no es un pariente sanguíneo

3 : un monstruo acabo con la vida de su abuelo , aunque ains sosoecho un poco de que podia haber pasado porlo que el joveb dijo

4 : a pesar de su apariencia se trataba de un adolecente mas precisamente de 16 años aunque esta edad para ains y cualquier ser de nazarick parecia muy poca

5 : el no tenia ni idea de lo que era la magia por nivel pero si conocia un poco de la magia , de hecho el admitio tener algunas cuantas cosas con poder magico

"entonces dices que eres un artista marcial ?" esto lo decia ninyan un miembro de las espadas de la oscuridad "si , lo soy desde muy pequeño" esto lo decia mientras miraba de reojo a momon "aun asi me sorprende que tengas 16, tu abuelo te enseñó a contar ? " esto lo decia ninyan interesado "no , fue el maestro roshi el me enseño a leer , escribir y otras cosas" dijo esto mientras miraba al rededor "te enseño algo genial no ?" dijo lukerluther algo curioso "jejeje , quieren ver algo ?" dijo son goku para luego dar un gran salto avanzando unos kilometros y volvio con una roca que lo superaba en tamaño a casi el triple y aun asi cargandola con una sola mano como si fuera de aire provocando asombro en los aventureros y nfirea "eh... que piensa hacer con esa roca goku-san?" nfirea decia esto mientras el joven guerrero lanzaba con suavidad la roca a unos pocos kilometros "observen ... kamehame" al juntar las manos provocava que en el centro de estas se empezara a crear una luz de tonalidad azul marino que incluso sorprende a nabe y momon "mensaje : conoce que esta usando ? , ains-sama" decia narberal que era incapaz de reconocer tal habilidad "haaa!" al decir esto extendio los brazos hacia al frente liberando una onda energeticande color azul que desintegro la roca junto con parte del suelo dejando algunas partes de este quemado "ese es el hamehameha la técnica insignea de la escuela de la tortuga , use muy poco ki asi que no fue la gran cosa" esta respuesta dejo mas confundidos a los aventureros plata y al farmacéutico de lo que ya estaban "que es exactamente el ki goku-san?" pregunto nfirea algo dudoso por lo que dijo el joven "el ki es la fuerza vital y espiritual de todo ser vivo , conozco a alguien qur puede hacer uso de esta ... pero no de tal forma" dijo momon impresjonando a los otros incluso a al joven con cola "[se que tambien existia el ki en yggdrasil... pero. a decir verdad no puedo recordar que funciones tenia , deberia pregubtarñe a sebas ?...]" estos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza del asalariado suzuki pero como no-muerto que era ahora paso esto de lado para sacar su siguiente movimiento

"disculpe joven son goku , le importaria tener una pelea amistosa conmigo?" esta pregubta dejo sorprendidos y algo incomodos a los demas aventureros , la idea de una pelea entre ellos dos aunque emocionante se sentia algo injusta por la diferencia entre sus apariencias "momon-san !..." decia un preocupado ninyan que repentivamente fue interrumpido por una pequeña risita entusiasta del joven con cola "claro , nunca le digo no a una pelea" mientras caminaba a las praderas momon vio a nfirea "espero no le sea una molestia mi capricho" decia esto tomando un tono que reflejaba sinceridad "no hay problema , suena bastante emocionante momon-san" ains al estar satisfecho con esta respuesta envío un mensaje a narberal "mensaje : projura estar atenta a la pelea , necesitanecesitamos reunir toda informacion posible" para inmediato ser respondido con un "mensaje : como diga ains-sama" por parte de narberal mientras se ponia a una distancia adecuada a son goku "ganaras si logras dejarme indefenso joven goku-san" momon decia esto miemtras sacaba sus espadas gemelas. aunque ains se trataba de un hechicero y esto significaba que su ataque y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era ni cercanas a su habilidad como mago , gracias a perfect warrior podia equioararse a un guerrero de nivel 100 pero sin la capacidad de usar habilidades relacionadas a esta profesion y perdia una gran cantidad de sus habilidades como tirador de magia "lo mismo digo" mientras son goku decía esto agarrava su báculo magico de su funda "ya veo , tiene alguna habilidad especial?" mientras decia esto se ponia en una pose que a decir verdad dejaba muchas aperturas "porque ... NO LO AVERIGUAS !" al decir esto se tiro de frente aprovechando una de las aberturas para golpearlo en la cabeza con el baston y luego darle una patada en el aire para lanzarlo unos pocos metros cayendo al piso mientras volvia a estar en una pose que solo dejaba ver su enorme experiencia en el combate notandose que donde golpeo habia aboyado "levantate no deberias subestimarme fingiendo , se que no fue suficiente para ganarte" el tan solo ver esto mientras el heroe oscuro se levantaba provoco en los aventureros y el farmacéutico estar atonitos mientras que en nabe le daba tanto furia como preocupación por esto , furia por el como se atrevia esa escoria a lastimar a su amo y preocupacion por ains ya que debia acatar las ordenes que se le dio de no lastimarlo bajo ninguna causa "dejaste muchas aberturas, con esa posicion lo mas que puedes es defenderte al ultimo instante" estas palabras firmes por parte del niño se sentian como si fueran dadas por un veterano de mil guerras "agradezco sus consejos joven goku, en ese caso permitame imitarle por favor" al decir esto trato de imitar la pose del joven guerrero pero apegado a algo mas adecuado a sus dos espadas "entonces ... , sigo yo !" al decir esto fue a gran velocidad lanzando un corte que fue esquivado por el joven guerrero empezo a atacar con su baston obligando que momon se defienda como puede recibiendo bastantes golpes , al momento de intentar atacar con mas fuerza momon nota que al esquivar con un salto son goku habia bajado la guardia mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo "no lo haras !" exclamo momon para inmediato con gran fuerza dar un giro con el fin de agarrar mas fuerza en su siguiente ataque lo cual parecia haber cortado a la mitad al joven preocupando a quienes miraban esto para luego simplemente desaparecer demostrando ser una ilusion" pero que !..." sin que siquiera pudiera reaccionar. se logra escuchar una voz del suelo "estoy aqui !" al decir esto este salio de la tierra apareciendo frente al heroe negro y golpeandolo con su baculo en el vientre aboyando bastante la armadura "crece nyoibo!!" al decir estas palabras el baculo magico simplemente enpezo a extenderse a gran velocidad arrastrando consigo al heroe oscuro hasta estrellarlo contra los arboles a lo lejos en el bosque destrozando estos en el proceso "mo..momon-san!!" grito la aventurera bronze nabe volando rapidamente hacia donde el aventurero momon fue lanzado "jaja...jajajaja , eso fue maravilloso simplemente maravilloso" ains se regocijaba entre risas activando sin querer su Suprision emocional lo cual en si lo molesto pero decidio no tomarle importancia "[esa fuerza ... y siento que se contuvo demasiado , el podria ser un gran implemento a las fuerzas de nazarick]" ains pensaba esto ya bastante decidido en buscar una forma de llamar la atencion del joven guerrero "[aunque ... tambien podria ser una amenaza para nazarick ..., necesito conseguir mas informacion para tener una decision ["mientras pensaba esto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la preocupada narberal que iba hacia el "oh ... eres tu narberal gamma, tranquila estoy bien" ains decia esto ya que preferia evitar que se preocupara "cuando ordene acabaré con la vida de ese!.." no logro terminar lo que iba a decir ya que su señor levantó la mano en señal que pare "no es necesario narberal , aparte no seras un oponente para el" esta respuesta provoco que narberal se arrodillara "lo siento por ser tan debil ains-sama" decia narberal "no hagas eso , debemos volver con ellos antes que se preocupen demasiado" mientras decia esto ultimo empezo a caminar mientras terminaba de reparar las abuyaduras de la armadura con magia "esta bien ain-...momon-san" decia narberal para despues seguirlo "esta bien momon-san ?" esto lo preguntaba ninyan algo preocupado "si ninyan-san , goku-san se contuvo" por supuesto el igualmente no se puso serio ya que simplemente estaba consiguiendo informacion y la verdad le ayudo bastante a ver sus defectos como guerrero "jeje pero tu tambien te contuviste no?" esto lo decia el joven con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja "asi es , me esperaba que lo notaras" despues de esto volvieron al camino "hmm ...antes no habia una cerca tan grande por aca" miemtras nfirea decia esto son goku extendiendo un poco su baston les obstaculiza el camino "nos estan rodeando ..." el joven al decir esto agarra una roca pequeña del suelo con la cola y la lanza con cierta fuerza a unos arbustos provocando un quejido que vino de estas asombrando a los demas "mierda , como nos detecto el mocoso ?" dijo uno de los goblins que salieron de las hiervas apuntandoles con un arco junto a sus hermanos provocando que los aventureros se pongan a la defensiva "ey escuche , nos gustaria evitar pelear" dijo uno de los goblins que habia salido entre las puertas para despues señalar suavemente con su espada a momon " especialmente con el de la armadura , con sólo verte puedo sentir lo peligroso que eres" poco despues del encuentro de nfirra y enri momon le pide a son goku que lo siga a lo lejos "y porque me querias ver ?" dijo el joven guerrero mientras se sentava en el borde para ver como entrenaban "queria preguntarte unas cuantas cosas por lo que espero no te moleste" al ver que no le molestaba siguio "queria saber como es que terminaste asi" la razón de que preguntara era simple , el joven con cola demostró ser muy ingenuo e inocente y esto decidió usarlo a su favor para sus propósitos "oh... , estaba entrenando para derrotar al hijo de un demonio que derrote" tal sinceridad en sus palabras era auténtica por lo que momon ni siquiera dudo sus palabras "ya veo... , me puedes hablar de eso?" después se esas palabras el joven guerrero le contó sobre piccolo dando pequeños detalles como la existencia de shen long "espera ... existen unos 7 objetos divinos capaces de invocar a un dios dragón que cumple cualquier deseo ? , perdón si me es dificil de creer" esto lo decía momon con cierto tono de incredulidad "es Real, mira tengo la que me regalo mi abuelito" mientras decía esto saco de entre sus cosas una esfera que parecía ser hecha de un extraño cristal anaranjado muy raro con 4 pequeñas estrellas dentro de esta "hmm ... me permites tomarla un momento? , me gustaría echarle un ojo" al decir esto le sorprendio un poco que el joven se pusiera a la defensiva por primera ves "claro que no , es lo unico que me queda de mi abuelo" incluso al decir esto se le veia indeciso "okay pero jura que no te la robaras" decia esto mientras levantaba su meñique "lo prometo por mi honor" momon dijo esto mientras levantaba su mano complaciendo al chico quien simplemente se la dio y este se da la vuelta para analizarla utilizando un hechizo [Todo el Objeto Mágico de Valoración] quedando al final bastante sorprendido "oh ... ya veo" sin decir nada mas este se la devolvio al joven "[no cabe duda , tiene el valor de un objeto mundial , me gustaria quedarmela pero seria mejor no romper mi promesa ... aunque]" "podrias hablar mas de eso?"

fin del capitulo si algo estuvo mal agradeceria sus criticas


End file.
